


будьте осторожны

by your_mangi



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_mangi/pseuds/your_mangi
Summary: обращайте внимание на бритвы и раковины
Relationships: Илья Мамонтов (Мамонт)/Мирослав Совков
Kudos: 2





	будьте осторожны

Утро началось с Ноктиса Люциуса Кэлума: наглая кошачья морда укусила Илью за ухо и тут же издала пронзительный стрёкот. Ноктис был из тех котов, кто практически не мяукал, зато имел такой арсенал звуков, что в пору было не открывать кафе, а студию звукозаписи. 

Илья медленно разлепил глаза: усатая морда повернулась пушистой задницей и уже успела скрыться на кухне – Ноктис знал, что если кто-то проснулся, то его точно покормят. Вероятно, не стоило называть кота в честь принца. 

Рядом завозился Слава – он жаворонком совершенно не был, от солнечных лучей только больше заворачивался в спизженное в ночи их  _ общее _ одеяло, так, что только ноги и торчали. Ну как ноги… И эта упругая задница тоже. Илья не смог удержаться от лёгкого шлепка, на что Слава замычал и пытался забраться под одеяло. 

Ноктис уже стрекотал на кухне. Движения привычные, рутинные, но внутри от этого только приятно щемит. Быт со Славой был странным. Потому что, будем честными, Слава был бытовым инвалидом, способным выживать на палке колбасы и бичпакетах, а с Ильёй всё было наоборот. Они ругались, срывались друг на друга, но всё-таки пришли к балансу. В их странной идиллии было место ссорам, непониманию и решению проблем через постель – потому что ничто не успокаивает лучше, чем грязный секс после ссоры. 

Привычный быт приводит Илью в ванную комнату. На пороге он замирает и ухмыляется: со Славой они и тут успели поцапаться. Он предлагал поставить тупо душевую, потому что мыть проще, Илья настаивал на ванной. Не сложно было догадаться, кто выиграл. У Ильи были железобетонные аргументы, а Слава оценил все прелести совместного приёма ванн. 

Быстрый тёплый душ, не задумываясь, общий на двоих гель для душа – что-то с сандалом или чёрт его знает, Слава выбирал, обтереться полотенцем, запихнуться в домашние штаны… Просто, понятно, знакомо. 

Илья размазывает пену по лицу, проводит лезвием несколько раз, убирая щетину, как дверь открывается с лёгким скрипом. В зеркале отражается сонное лицо Славы. Губы влажные, как будто облизывал их последние несколько минут, светлые кудряшки примятые, взгляд светлых глаз едва ли сфокусированный, а где-то под ключицей пара засосов, ещё свежих. Слава смотрит Илье прямо в глаза через отражение, делает пару шагов, сокращая расстояние между ними, и тут же прижимается всем телом со спины. 

– Слав? – бритва замирает у щеки, лишь бы рукой не дрогнуть. Слава только мычит в ответ, всё ещё сонно, но руки уже привычно проходятся по животу, вверх к грудной клетке. Илья чувствует, как собственное дыхание сбивается с ритма, и дело, кажется, совершенно не в лезвиях у кожи. 

– Продолжай, чё ты там, – мямлит Слава, толкаясь бёдрами. Слава всё такой же обнажённый, видимо, только вылез из кровати и тут же юркнул в ванную комнату, и Илья даже сквозь ткань чувствует возбуждение – ухмылка невольно расползается по лицу, – Морду не корчи, – Знает ведь как облупленного. 

Слава коротко щиплет его за сосок, и его ладони возвращаются обратно на талию. Ещё пара плавных движений бёдрами, и Слава сжимает член Ильи через мягкую ткань.  _ Блять, как же…  _ Хочется большего, хочется, чтобы Слава уже без стеснения запустил ему руки в штаны и довёл его до оргазма, как только Слава это и умеет. 

Слава не разочаровывает, будто мысли читает: горячая ладонь проникает под резинку штанов и сжимает головку. Илья шипит от удовольствия, хватаясь свободной рукой за край раковины. И на кой чёрт он продолжает сжимать в руках бритву? Большим пальцем Слава размазывает смазку по головке, задевает уздечку и тут же начинает плавно двигать ладонью. 

Слава кусает его за лопатку, толкается бёдрами резвее, и как бы уже очевидно, что штаны полетят в стирку, измазанные со всех сторон. Слава пыхтит, коротко стонет, движения ладони уверенные, сжимает он Илью так, что последний ловит звёздочки под веками, толкается в ладонь совсем уж рваным ритмом. Надолго Ильи не хватает, откуда-то снизу поднимается тёплая волна, охватывая всё тело, и его оглушает оргазмом. 

Бритва с грохотом ударяется о керамическую раковину, стон Ильи глухим мячиком отскакивает от стен, заполняя пространство, где-то в его же лопатках теряется стон Славы, который тут же вытирает ладонь о штаны Ильи, оставляя белёсые разводы, как ни в чём не бывало споласкивает руки под краном и разворачивается к выходу. 

– Ты это, сбрей уже тут всё со своей морды, колется, – бросает напоследок Слава, – Жду тебя в постели, не задерживайся. 

И уходит, сверкая задницей.  _ Слава, блять…  _


End file.
